Percy
Percy *'Number': 6 *'Class': GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST with No. 1430 "Trojan" body shape and 1361 Class bunker *'Designer': Avonside Engine Company *'Builder': Avonside Engine Company *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': June 1949 Percy is a cheeky saddletank who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. Bio When Gordon, James, and Henry went on strike in protest of the extra work they had to do since Thomas left to run his branch line, the Fat Controller decided that the railway needed another tank engine. Going to the engine workshop, the Fat Controller saw a green saddletank and when the engine confirmed he was willing to work hard, the Fat Controller bought him and named him Percy. Bringing him back to Sodor, Percy was charged with running the branch line while Thomas ran the Main Line with Edward and was allowed to stay after the big engines surrendered. At first, Percy liked to annoy the big engines. Percy was later waiting at Tidmouth but forgot to whistle to the signalman, and thus was startled when Gordon came running towards him with the express. Gordon managed to stop in time, but Percy was so frightened, he ran away, and ended up in a sandbank. He was rescued by Gordon and took up the duty of station pilot at Tidmouth. Percy was still a cheeky engine and often liked to play jokes on Gordon and James, but one day the other engines got their revenge when Percy failed to recognise a "backing signal". After this, Percy was subject to bullying from the big engines until Duck arrived and helped Percy to put the big engines in their place. With Duck's arrival, Percy was sent to Thomas' Branch Line to help build the harbour and has stayed there ever since as a goods engine. Persona As the television series has progressed, Percy has been dumbed down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified". He also is shown to make obvious mistakes. Percy is incredibly accident-prone, and holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brakevan, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when he slipped on oily rails, crashed through the chocolate factory, and emerged covered in chocolate. Since the second season, Percy has had a small rivalary with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Basis Percy is primarily based on an Avonside 0-4-0ST with the body of GWR 1340 Trojan, the bunker of GWR 1361, Hunslet underframes and valve gear, a smokebox protruding from his saddletank, external cylinders and motion, and sandboxes underneath the tanks on his footplate. Modifications made to Percy's shape include the angled smokebox supports and the cab being cut down slightly from the back for the bunker. Livery Percy is painted NWR green with NWR red-and-yellow lining and a "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates, one on either side of his cab. Green Caterpillar The Reverend W. Awdry and C. Reginald Dalby did not get along very well. Awdry considered Dalby's drawings "toylike"; this relationship was worsened by the creation of Percy, who was depicted as an Avonside 0-4-0ST/GWR 1340 Trojan with a bunker. When Percy the Small Engine was published, Awdry wrote to Dalby criticizing his illustrations and claiming Percy resembled "a green caterpillar with red stripes". This was too much for Dalby and he promptly resigned. However, the insult was not forgotten: Thomas called Percy "a green caterpillar with red stripes" in Tramway Engines. Appearances Voice Actors * Michael Angelis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Linda Ballantyne (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Chie Koujiro (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Mattia Nissolino (Italy) * Javier Olguin (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * Percy' large scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack is currently on display in Japan at Thomas Land. * Since the fourteenth season, Percy's whistle budges up and down when he blows it. * One of Percy's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * In the French version of the Classic Series, Percy was called Pierre, but during the New Series, he is called Percy. Quotes :"Do you know what?" asked Percy. :"What?" grunted Gordon. :"Do you know what?" :"Silly," said Gordon crossly, "Of course I don't know what, if you don't tell me what 'what' is." - A conversation between Percy and Gordon, "Percy the Small Engine" :"Wheeeeeeeeeeesh!" Percy gave his ghostly whistle. "Don't be frightened, Thomas," he laughed, "it's only me!" :"Your ugly fizz is enough to frighten anyone," said Thomas crossly. "You're like - " :"Ugly indeed! I'm - " :"A green caterpillar with red stripes," continued Thomas firmly. "You crawl like one too." :"I don't." :"Who's been late every afternoon this week?" :"It's the hay." :"I can't help that," said Thomas. "Time's time, and the Fat Controller relies on me to keep it. I can't if you crawl in the hay till all hours." - An argument between Percy and Thomas, Tramway Engines :"I can't see any," said Percy. "Where are they?" :"Any what?" said Gordon. :"Ideas above the station - the sky's empty." :"Like your smokebox, Percy!" laughed James. - A brief example of Percy's growing stupidity, A Better View for Gordon, fifth season Merchandise * ERTL (normal, Gold Rail, and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, silver, metallic, talking, and in three-pack) * Take-Along (normal, metallic, and lights and sounds; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal, pull back, and talking) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal, flip-face, talking, chocolate-covered, and remote-controlled) * Hornby * Bachmann * Lionel * Märklin * Tomix * Tomica * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * Wind-up Trains * Brio (discontinued) * Pez * LEGO Duplo (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Meccano (discontinued) * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction Gallery File:PercyMkI.jpg|Awdry's model of Percy File:PercyandHaroldRS6.PNG File:PercyRunsAwayRS3.PNG|Percy and the Awdry family File:Gordon'sNewView1.png|Percy illustrated by Richard Courtney File:TroubleintheShed4.png|Percy at the workshops File:PercyRunsAway15.jpg File:PercyRunsAway14.jpg File:WoollyBear9.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament22.png|Percy's predicament File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal2.jpg File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip8.png|Percy with Gordon in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:HappyEverAfter14.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine26.png|Percy in the sixth season File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch12.png|Percy covered in chocolate File:HarveytotheRescue9.jpg File:MiddleEngine5.jpg File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse6.jpg File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet9.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest9.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair.PNG|Thomas, Percy, and the Chinese Dragon File:ThomasandPercy.jpg|Percy and Thomas in the shed File:BestFriends9.png|Percy with a CGI face File:PercyCGIpromo.png File:BestFriends.PNG File:PercyandThomasCGIpromo.png File:HerooftheRails299.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer3.jpg|Percy in Day of The Diesels File:Season1PercyPromo.jpg File:PercywithMilkTankers.PNG File:Percy'sModelSpecification.PNG|Percy's model specification File:ThomasandPercyonMilkshake.png|Thomas and Percy on the Milkshake show File:Percypromo.jpg File:Percypromo2.jpg File:ThomasandPercyPromoPic.jpg File:PercySeason13promo.png File:PercyatKnapfordpromo.png File:Percy'snameplate.png|Percy with his nameboard File:Percyinlearningsegment.png File:FlynnSavestheDay1.png|Percy as drawn by Richard Courtney File:Percyreal1.jpg|An Avonside 0-4-0ST dressed up as Percy File:Percyreal3.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLPercy.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLmetallicPercy.gif|Metallic ERTL File:WoodenPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayPercy.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-AlongPercy.jpg|Take-Along File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Bachmann HO prototype File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:PercyHornby.jpg|Hornby File:MarklinPercy.jpg|Märklin File:LionelPercy.jpg|Lionel File:TomixPercy.jpg|Tomix File:TOMYPercy.jpg|TOMY File:TrackMasterPercy.jpg|TrackMaster File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Wind-up File:MegabloksPercy.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstPercy.jpg|My First Thomas model File:MeccanoPercy.jpg|Meccano File:DiscoverJunctionPercy.jpg|Discover Junction File:PercyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines